transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Acacia Castañeda
Gravity Falls, Oregon, US |height = 5'11" |relatives = * Mabel Pines (mother) * Henry Pines (father) * Hank Pines (brother) * Willow Pines (sister) * Dipper Pines (uncle) * Reina Castañeda (wife) * Josefa Castañeda (daughter) * Stan Castañeda (son) * Serge Castañeda (son) * Stanford Pines (great great uncle) * Stanley Pines (great great uncle) |alias = Acacia Ruth Pines Polaris / Pole Star (secret name) |occupation = Fortune Teller (citation needed)}} (née Pines) is a Transcendence-era painter, and daughter of Henry and Mabel Pines. She is the oldest of their triplets. Appearance She has curly red her and is more often than not depicted with either green or brown eyes. She has some freckles and later on in life loses an eye due to some of Stanley Pines's old friends, which leads to her wearing eyepatches that match her clothes or are bezazzled to suit her mood. She refuses to get a fake eye, because "eyepatches are badass." Personality Acacia is a joyful and reckless girl. She is stubborn and can be rather persuasive. Out of the triplets she, more often than not, takes the role of the leader. She often leads her siblings into trouble, which causes friction between them at times. She is the most like Mabel of the triplets, although she is somewhat more restrained. She's outdoorsy, and often goes on hikes in the forest with her mom or Dipper. She's very creative, and loves to paint and draw. She eventually makes a career out of painting. Acacia was passed on her Great-Great-Uncle's old brass knuckles, which she uses with gusto. But while she may be reckless and stubborn, when you really need her she will be there for her family no matter what and always forgive them after a while. That being said: you better not get on her bad side. She wasn't the worst troublemaker in school for nothing. She likes to handle things with her fists and pranks, but let it be said that she only ever beat people who had bullied other students or harmed the animals that lived in the forest. History Acacia went to college at the University of Oregon as a studio art major. During this time, she, Reina, and Willow lived together in a small rented house near Mount Pigsah Arboretum. She and Willow both got partial scholarships, and paid the rest of their way with the college fund that their parents managed to save up, plus a small amount of loans. Her eye was cut out by a gang that wanted to get revenge on Grunkle Stan by torturing her. Her family came to the rescue so she "only" lost one eye and wasn't further tortured. Relationships Reina Castañeda They first met in elementary or middle school, depending on who you ask, and became friends. They quickly developed feelings for each other, fell in love, became a couple and married. Reina is pretty chill, and can thus deal with Dipper pretty well. Hank Pines He is one of her triplets, so she loves and trusts him a lot. He is often the voice of reason, though he is usually talked into reckless things anyways. Hanks is generally nice but he is protective of his sisters, so you better not talk bad about them in his presence. Willow Pines Being one of her siblings, she loves and trusts her. Acacia grew up with Willow having the Sight and having some pyrokinesis so she isn't at all bothered by it. Acacia is more protective of Willow than of Hank, as Willow is the youngest, has a weak immune system and gets asthma attacks. She still respects her though, and they bond over Acacia losing her eye, because Acacia, just like Willow, gets the "porcelain doll" treatment by some of her family and is upset about it. Dipper Pines Like the rest of the triplets, she only ever knew Dipper as a demon, so to her he isn't all that strange. She really loves him as if he were her second dad, and understands that sometimes he gets his "moments" (info-dumps, the aftermath of human sacrifices, ect.). To her it is totally normal to just summon him all the time, even if Dipper tells her that summoning demons is dangerous. At the end of the day she trusts him to be able to bail her out of basically anything. She, just like Mabel and her siblings, can see, hear and touch Dipper even if he isn't actually tangible on the physical plane. Henry Pines As her father she loves and trust him. He is more of the "responsible parent", though he is easier to persuade than Mabel. While he is Acacia's dad and she respects him a lot, he is a very calm and collected person and thus doesn't give off a strict and imposing aura but more of a calm one that can hold Acacia back at times. Acacia knows that she can trust him with all her troubles. Mabel Pines As her mother she really loves and trust her. She is more of the "fun parent" with her grappling hook, but if Mabel really is against something it is extremely hard to persuade her. Acacia looks up to Mabel as she is also very good at fighting and art. Stanley Pines He is a bit like a role model for her as she likes to con people and got her brass knuckles from him. She likes his style of handling things with with fists instead of speeches. Stan loves his great great niece and is very proud of her fighting skills and conning talent, as he gave her his eight-ball cane and brass knuckles. He still feels guilty about her having lost her eye because of some idiots from his past. Trivia * She is the oldest of the triplets. * Anything she makes with her hands comes to life. Sadly, she's not exactly good at making things. * She makes her eyepatches herself. * She got brass knuckles from Grunkle Stan to as a birthday present once. She never leaves the house without them. She even takes them to school with her, and they've been confiscated more times than her family can count. * She learned "fortune telling" by hearing about Gideon and learning from his mistakes. She also studied Gruncle Stan to learn even more. * Her favorite flavor of ice cream is Rocky Road. * When she was a kid, she made a deal with Dipper where she gave up climbing trees for a year in exchange for learning Spanish. References Category:Characters Category:Pines Category:Gay characters Category:Humans